Just John!
by Samantha1105
Summary: Chris's little brother, John, is tired of being the little one and has decided to make a video about what Chris is really like at home for all of his friends to see. What will happen when Chris is exposed for the weird brother he is? POV from John! Enjoy!
1. Trouble Begins! Chapter 1

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

Well, it all started when we were at home. My stupid older brother, Chris, was talking on the phone with his girlfriend or whatever she is to him, Robin. He was supposed to be taking me to the annual SingleTown Science Fair that only came around once a year! Instead, he had me standing at the doorway waiting for him. So, I grabbed my coat and headed out. His stupid friend, Sam, stopped me and asked me questions as if she was my mother.

"Where are you going?," she asked. I really wanted to walk away but she had a strong hold on me. So I responded,  
"Leave me alone you STUPID big kids!," I replied.  
"Not until you tell me where your going," she replied. She only cared because she still had that crush on Chris.  
Obviouse.  
"To the park, ALLL BYYYY MYSELF!" I tought she would get the point but she kept asking questions.

"I thought Chris was taking you," she said. I pulled the hood of my coat up.  
"I thought so too," I replied. I yanked my arm out of her grip and dragged myself on the trail to the park.

-SingleTown National Park, SingleTown-

I saw some awsome gadgets that were giving me great ideas to make my own for next year's fair. When I was 5, Chris told me that someday, we would make a gadget together for the fair. I'm 9 and a half and that never happened. I stopped at this one booth that had a really shiney, crome gadget.

"This is AWSOME," I said to myself aloud,"What's this?" The stupid big kid at the booth gave me a bad look.  
"Nothing a LITTLE KID like you would know about!!!," he laughed. He sounded like he had a really bad cold. Big kids are the worst things since grape flavored medicine. I'm tired of being treated like a loser. I grabbed the gadget off the table and made a run for it. I hear him telling me to come back, like that was gonna happen. The sidewalk stopped with a one-way street. When I looked both ways, I saw a truck heading down the street. I threw the gadget in the street. Soon,  
the geek at the booth stopped next to me and shouted,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" I smiled.

"Whatch," I replied. The truck ran it right over, just like I wanted it to. That should teach him a lesson. That's when I felt someone tap my right shoulder. I wasen't too thrilled when I saw Chris standing behind me. I gulped in a huge ball of air. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me all the way home.

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!!!," he shouted at me. I hated when he thought he was the boss of me.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!!!," I shouted back,"YOUR NOT MY DADDY!!!"

"I don't HAVE to be!!!," he replied,"You shouldn't have done that."

"I wouldn't have if you would have taken me to the fair," I mumbled. I think he heard me cuz his face changed a little from anger to regret. The doorbell rang and he ran to get it. I stood near the doorway and watched. It was Robin with a large stack of books on the floor and a big pile in her hands. She smiled at Chris and walked inside. I don't know what she sees in Chris. It she heard the way she sings in the shower, I think her mind would completly change about him. But I like her, sometimes.

"Hi Johnny!," she said ruffling up my hair. I hate when people do that.  
"How was the fair?" I didn't answer.

"We had some technical difficulties," Chris replied giving me a faul look. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the kitchen for a snack. I noticed Chris and Robin were following me so I stopped and let them pass me. Chris reached into the cabinet and took out two glasses.

"Water or Fruit Punch?," he asked Robin.

"You chose," she replied.

"Fruit Punch it is," Chris smiled. Lame. He is really L-A-M-E. Robin looked at me, her eyes changing from green to yellow.  
That always freaked me out.

"Do you want something to drink too John?," she asked. I shook my head quickly. She sota scares me. I walked upstairs to my room and took out my video camera. It used to be Chris's, but he gave it to me since he got a much, MUCH better one. I decided that I should expose my brother for who he really is and show the video to all his friends. Why did I come up with this idea, because he ruined my whole day! 


	2. Singing Bad, Feeling Glad! Chapter 2

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

I took the camera down to the basement. My father kept clear DVD's to tape stuff on. I loaded one into the camera and smiled. It was getting late and I knew soon, Chris would be getting ready for bed. I headed into the bathroom to get ready early.

_9:15pm

Chris headed into the bathroom with a towel and a CD. We had a little radio in the bathroom for years. When I was 3, I never took a shower without my favorite baby show tunes on. It stayed in there forever. Soon, I heard music playing and the shower running. I waited a few minutes until I thought it was safe enough to sneak inside. I opened the bathroom door slowly and turned the camera on. The steam from Chris's was shower sorta covered the lens but that was okay.

"BABY DON'T GO AWAY, STAY, STAY, STAY!!!!," Chris yelped in the shower. It was REALLY hard for me to hold back the laughes. I hit the record button and aimed it at the shower curtians.

"CAN'T YOU SEE, WE WERE MET TO BE TOGETHER!!! FOREVER!!!," he sang horriably off key. I couldn't belive my plan was falling into place soo easily. After a few more minutes of ear bleeding pain, I snuck back to my room quietly closing the bathroom door. I busted out laughing when I got out and pointed the camera to me.

"That's just a little of what your going to see tonight folks," I smiled,"I'm John, and this is 'Stupid Siblings'."

I shut off the camera and put it in my pillow case. Then, I slowly dose off to sleep.

_10:34am

"WOW, 10 already," I said when I saw the clock. I got up and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. What did I wanna do today? Then I heard the weirdest sound coming from Chris's bedroom. I ran to my room and grabbed the video camera.  
Slowly, I made my way into his room. That's when I noticed, Chris was....snoring! I hit the record button and zoomed into his face. He was lying on his back, faced up and there was drool all over his face. I covered my mouth to stop the laugh from blurting out. I jumped when he turned over on his side. I decided that was enough filming for now.

"What a slob," I thought to myself. I headed down to the kitchen. My mom was downstairs already making breakfast.

"Good morning Johnathan," she smiled at me.

"'Morning Mommy," I replied,"Whatcha making?"

"Walffels for my two boys," she replied. My mother was always trying to be like those TV mothers. She wore those weird old time dresses that the mothers on TV wore and made breakfast like she was trying to advertise it. Chris came downstairs in his PJ's and sat at the counter.

"Good Morning Christopher," my mother smiled,"Why haven't you changed this morning?"

"OH!," stupid Chris said,"I forgot." Like I said a million times before, STUPID. He rushed upstairs and came back 5 minutes later with his normal clothes. My mother placed the plates of food on the counter and put a small bowl of berries at the side for us. Then she headed downstairs to the basement to do laundry. Chris grabbed the bowl of berries and set it down next to him.

"HEY!," I said,"I didn't get any yet!" He looked at me with no expression on his face.

"First come, first served," he replied.

"But that makes no sence," I replied,"I WAS here first." He didn't answer. I folded my arms but then slowly unfolded them. I had just remebered, the video will fix ALL my problems.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

called me to help him find his old Rhapsodian Belly Flute. I don't know why I decided to help him but that poor old man has got alot of problems.

"I think it's somewhere around here," he said digging through the 5th pile of junk he had came up with. "Check over there," he said pointing to the main computer. I smiled.

"Don't mind if I do," I said. I sat on the floating chair and logged on to the 'MBC Personal Files'. I clicked on Chris's icon and typed in the password: ROBIN123. Stupid yet again. Everything about him popped up. His height, weight,  
birthday, you know all the main stuff. At the bottom of the page, there was an icon titled,'Journal'. I clicked on it. My eyes got really, REALLY wide. 


	3. Secrets Unfold! Chapter 3

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

I clicked on the first entry that said,"What I think about her." A page full of writing popped up. I looked back to see if Mr. Smith was still there, then I heard the belly flute and noticed he wasen't inside anymore. I looked back up at the computer and started to read:

"Hello MBC Files,

Today something weird happened that's both good and bad. Sam's 'Long Lost Cousin' happened to show up at the clubhouse front door. One thing I noticed, she's really cute. Another thing I noticed, I'm pathetic around girls. That's the good and the bad. But at the same time, she's really mysteriouse. What do I mean by that? I mean that she's weird. She doesn't talk much and she's sorta crazy. That's about it thought...for now.

-Chris...."

That's when an idea hit me, why don't I change some words around. I typed a little. Now it read:

"Hello MBC Files,

Today something weird happened that's both ugly and stupid. Sam's 'Long Lost Cousin' just happened to show up at the clubhouse door today. One thing I noticed, she's really ugly. Another thing I noticed, she's really pathetic.  
That's the ugly and the stupid. But at the same time, she really smells bad. What do i mean by that? I mean that she's a nasty person who never takes a shower. And she's crazy. That's about it.....for now

-Chris...."

I smiled at my great work and hit 'SAVE'. Then I grabbed my camera.

"Welcome back to 'Stupid Siblings'," I smiled,"Have you ever wondered what people think of others? Well as I like to say, the proof is in the pudding." I pointed the camera to the computer and read the entry edited entry aloud.

-SingleTown High, SingleTown-

I ran to my brother's school to meet up with him. I had my video camera in my duffle bag and was ready at any moment to record something. I saw Chris walking with Danny. I ran to catch up.

"Hey guys," I smiled. Chris and Danny frowned.

"What are you going here?," Chris asked.

"Yeah little dude, this isn't your school," Danny added. I frowned.

"I wanted to walk home from school with you," I said. They went on with their conversation. That's when we all heard someone yell. We turned around to see Robin covering her mouth with books scattered all over the sidewalk. Chris and Danny ran back to help her pick her books up. I trailed behind them.

"Thank You," she smiled,"You boys are so kind." Chris scratched the back of his big head. I think he does that because he bathes like, 3 times a month. Robin trotted to the bus just in time as it drove off. Chris drooled in the direction of the bus. Idiot.

"I've gotta get home dude," Danny said,"I've gotta get a new job." But before Danny could leave, their V-Com's went off.

"Chris, Danny! Get to the clubhouse NOW!!!," Cathy shouted from the other end. The guys closed it and took off running.  
I trailed behind them.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

When we got inside, Cathy and Sam were standing by the computer with their arms folded. That's when it hit me, I never closed Chris's journal file!

"What's going on?," Chris asked.

"Yeah, where's the fire?," Danny added.

"How rude of you to write about my cousin that way!," Sam shouted.

"You weren't even smart enough to log out!," Cathy added. I giggled quietly.

"What are you talking about?," Chris asked. The girls pointed to the screen. Chris slowly walked up to the computer and read the paragraph. I watched as his eyes trailed from left to right while he read. Then, his eyes got real wide.

"I DIDN'T WRITE THIS!!!," he shouted.

"Mmm-Hmm," Cathy said.  
Riiight," Sam added.

"Really, I didn't," Chris said. The girls walked out with discusted looks on their faces. Danny walked to Chris.

"You didn't write this," he said,"But we're gonna find out who did." I felt a chill run down my back. 


	4. Word Twister! Chapter 4

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

Chris walked me home and Danny came along too. I was pretty worried that they would find out about my plan so I tried to act as normal as possiable. As soon as I got inside, I ran upstaris to my room and shut the door. You could say I was sorta....worried. Danny was a pretty scary person and he looked mad when he read the paragraph in the clubhouse. I heard them laughing downstairs and decided to take a look, but not alone. I grabbed my camera, just in case.

"Dude that's really weird," I heard Danny say. Chris frowned.

"I liked her when we were in, like the third grade Danny!," he confirmed. I smiled. He couldn't have been talking about Robin. I turned my camera on.

"So what were you gonna do, MARRY HER?!?," Danny laughed. I hit record to catch what Chris was going to say.

"Sam is my best friend, but being married to her would be pretty nice..." I covered my mouth and kept recording.

"What about Robin?," Danny asked. Chris gave him a serious look.

"I don't know," Chris replied,"But I guess she could be a brides maide." They laughed and I shut off the camera. Then I heard Chris add,"But I wouldn't marry Sam, I like Robin too much and it's weird to marry friends." Then they laughed again. I rushed upstairs to my room and locked the door. Then I pointed the camera to me again.

"You see that folks," I said to the camera,"Now we know who Chris, REALLY adores." I did my best TV guy smile and turned the camera off. The phone rang downstairs and I rushed to get it but Chris and Danny were already on it. There was a HUGE smile on Chris's face. Robin called.

"Yup.....uh-huh," Chris said into the phone,"Yeah I was just thinking about you." I laughed when he said that. He doesn't even know what kind of karma is gonna hit him. "Dude, what's she sayin'?" Danny asked. Chris put his hand up as a signal to tell Danny to wait.

"Sure," Chris said,"Uh...how's 8' o clock sound?" Then he hung up. I rushed downstairs and listened by the living room doorway to hear what they were saying.

"You are soo in!," Danny smiled,"But that's cuz you learned it all from 'The Danny'."

"Yeah...whatever," Chris replied. Danny's watch beeped twice.

"Gotta get goin," Danny said,"Got a new job at this awsome store called 'SK8TER DUDE'!" Chris looked at his watch.

"Yeah, I gotta get going too," he added,"Don't wanna be late for work either." I picked up the phone and pretended to talk into it while Danny and Chris passed me to the coat closet.

"See ya later short shrimp," Danny joked as he messed with my hair. Grrrr! That makes me soo angry. I shook my head so that his hand flew off. Danny and Chris laughed as they left out the door. I walked into my father's study and turned on the computer. I plugged the camera into the computer and started to edit some of the video clips I had taken of Chris. I laughed when I saw the clip of Chris when he was sleeping. This was getting pretty easy.

-The Happy Mart, SingleTown-

I walked into the Happy Mart to see if I could get some more clips of Chris. I saw him sweeping the store and then he went into the supplies closet. I followed him until I ran into his boss.  
"Can I help you?," he asked me.

"Uh...." I didn't know how to answer but I knew that he didn't know I was Chris's brother. So I tried to fake a Sweden accent. At least I thought it sounded Swedish.

"Uh....yah," I replied,"Imma lookin fora....fora...Snipper Shmoodles."

"Snipper Shmoodles?," he asked.

"YAH!," I replied,"Do you provide da yum-yums?"

"Um...I'm not sure. I could get one of my employes to check," he said,"CHR-"

"NO!!!!," I shouted out of character,"I mean....that's okey-dokey." I ran to another isle and hid there for a while,  
hoping that Chris's boss would think I was gone. I heard Chris singing in the supplies closet and slowly walked over there. I looked around the corner of the isle and saw Chris leaving the closet. I decided I wanted to take a look inside. I crept into the closet and covered my mouth. There were pictures of him and Robin all over the wall. I tried my best not to laugh. I grabbed my camera and pressed 'RECORD'.

"Welcome back," I smiled,"Lets have a look at this two timer of desperation. In the last clip, you saw this young man talking about his close friend, Sam. I guess he's changed his mind yet again." I showed the walls in th closet and cut it off. Then, I made sure the isles were clear, and made a clear run out of the store.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

I sat down at the little computer we had insided the clubhouse while the 'Big Kids' talked. Sam and Cathy still gave Chris bad looks. I played Chris's video game,'Blastatron 8'. That's when Robin came inside the clubhouse totally frantic.

"MONSTER ON MAIN STREET!!!!," she shouted.

"You could have told us over our V-Coms," Sam replied.

"I was too shaken!," Robin replied as she ran out. The team followed behind her. I decided that it's time for a little work on my project. 


	5. Come One, Come ALL! Chapter 5

I sat at the little computer and clicked on the movie maker. I clicked on the 'File' icon and then clicked 'Open.  
I found the file I saved before titled,"Stupid Siblings," and edited what I had on my USB computer chip. This was starting to become a real piece of work for me. Soon, I heard the team coming back and quickly hit,'SAVE' on the computer. By the time they were inside, I was removing the USB from the hard-drive.

"That was SUPER NASTY!!!," Cathy shouted. "The job is icky but someone's gotta do it," Sam added. Danny laughed.  
"I thought that explosion was awsome, you girls are just neat freaks!," he said. Chris shook his head.  
"Toxic alien goop is not very awsome to me," he said. "I agree," Cathy agreed. Robin walked over to me and smiled.

"Whatcha doin'?," she asked. I felt drops of sweat forming on my head.

"Uh....nothing," I replied. I smiled widely and she smiled back. "Then I'll see you later," she smiled,"I'm coming over to your house later." I forced a smile. Everytime Chris had Robin over, he was always mean to me. Everyone started heading out and I decided that it was time to wrap-up my video and create a finale.

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

It was getting sorta late and my mother and father were going out on a dinner date. That meant Chris was in charge of me for the night.

"If you need anything, my number is on the fridge," my mother told us for the millionth time.

"They'll be fine honey," my father said,"Now lets get going." My mother kissed both of us before whe left. When the front door closed, Chris zoomed upstairs. I was headed to my father's study when the door-bell rang. I answered it.

"Who is is?," I asked. There was a light giggle at the door.

"Guess," she replied. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hi Robin," I frowned. Chris ran downstairs when he heard the door unlatch.

"Oh, when did you get here," he said like he didn't already know. LAME AGAIN!!!!

"I just got here like, a few seconds ago," she replied. I could see her trying to fight a smile on her face. I took the liberty of smiling for her.

"Are you hungrey?," he asked,"I've got marshmellows in the kitchen." While they made their way into the kitchen, I headed back to the study to finish my master piece. I put all the clips together and created what looked like a real TV show. But one question remained,"How do I get Chris's friends to watch it?" Then I got an idea, I sent an E-mail to the MBC computer and sent it to only Danny, Sam, Cathy, and Robin's profiles saying:

Hey Guys, Meet me at my house tommorrow, we need to have a meeting. We havent had one in a while.

-Chris

I smiled to myself.  
"I'm soo smart," I whispered to myself. I saved it to a clean DVD disk and placed it inside a CD case. Then I got ready for bed. After about a half hour, I walked into my room and popped the DVD into the player to watch. It....was.  
PERFECT!!!! It captured every stupid piece of Chris's life. The way he REALLY was. I heard a knock on my door and quickly turned the TV off. Then I answered the door. It was Chris.

"What do you want?," I asked. He frowned.

"I brought you up something to eat," he replied," It's Mac-and-Cheese. Robin and I made it." He handed a while porcilan bowl with a fork sticking out.  
"If you need anything else, we're downstairs," he added.

"'Kay," I said. I closed my door and looked back at the TV. I felt bad now. Chris was a good brother, he was just, older.  
I have no idea what I'm gonna do now.

-3:21pm

The door-bell rang and I ran to get it, but Chris pushed me away at the last minute. It was Cathy, Sam, Danny and Robin.

"We came when we got your e-mail," Sam said walking in. Chris scratched his head.

"What e-mail?," he asked.

"The e-mail about the meeting," Cathy replied. Chris raised an eyebrow and lead everyone to the kitchen. I followed with the case in my hand.

"I didn't send you guys and e-mail," Chris said. Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"That's cuz.....I did," I said.

"Why would you do that?," Danny asked. I held up the DVD and put it into the player. Then, I hit "PLAY".

"WELCOME TO THIS SHOW THAT I'LL LIKE TO CALL,'STUPID SIBLINGS'," the video screamed. Everyone's eyebrows raised as they watched what was coming. The clips of Chris singing in the shower and drooling in bed made them laugh. Chris looked at me and then, the clip with him talking with Danny came on.

"What about Robin."  
"I don't know, I guess she could be a brides maid." Sam's face was filled with shock, although she looked fairly happy. Robin's face, indescribable. There was anger, sadness, and embarassment all in one. Danny busted out with the pictures of Robin in the supplies closet, and Cathy was confused about the whole thing. When the video ended, everyone turned their attention to me.

"That's....all for....uh...now folks?," I shrugged. 


	6. Being Normal Final Chapter

-Chris's House, SingleTown-

Everyone was still silent. I stood infront of the TV smiling.

"So....," I started. Everyone just sat there, staring at me. Then, Danny spoke.

"Dude, I remeber when my brother tapped me singing in the shower, worst day ever."

"Yeah and my mother accidently read my diary once and....well I rather not add," Sam said. Robin turned to Chris.

"Did you really mean what you said....you know, to Danny?," she asked. Chris scratched the back of his head.

"How do I start to explain?," Chris said," I was talking to Danny about when I used to have a big crush on Sam in the third grade. Nothing more than a childhood crush, I swear." Robin pouted.

"Okay....," she said. I could sorta tell she still wasen't pleased.

"I still don't understand whats going on," Cathy said. Everyone laughed. Then they turned their attention back to me.

"I don't either," Chris said towards me," What was this all about John?" He crossed his arms and everyone followed.

"Uh....," I started,"Well, I'm tired of being treated badly. I thought-"

"I'm sorry," Chris said,"I guess I do treat you sorta badly, but this is no way to fix it."

"I know," I said,"Sorry for trying to make you loose your friends." I slowly reached out to give my brother a hug. It was sorta weird but...it was sorta nice too. It ended pretty soon when he messed up my hair! Jeez!!! I HATE when people do that. I can't say that enough.

-Single Town National Park, SingleTown-

Chris took me to the park the next day. He brought his friends but I didn't mind. Danny tried to teach me how to skateboard but I fell and hit Mark with the board. It was sorta funny. Then Sam was teaching me some karate moves. The whole day was basically about me. I bet Chris talked them into it. They never spend this much time with me. I guess it was fun but its not gonna last. NO IT ISN'T!!!!

-The End-

(I know then end was sorta short, so sorry about the lame ending. School is getting pretty rough. I guess you should just tune in for Robin's life story. That should be better!) -Samantha1105 


	7. Thankz From Samantha1105!

THANK YOU FROM SAMANTHA1105!!!!!

I've been on FanFiction for 3 months now and I couldn't be happier with all the great feedback I get from soo many great authors like you! I wanted to say thankz again on my part. Not to many people know how great it is to get such great reviews on stories. All you great authors who have read my stories on FanFiction have been helping me since day 1 and I REALLY and TRULY am thankful for ALL the great tips and reivews. If your reading this, I'd like you to go on my profile page and vote. The question is,"Should I Keep Robin in my stories?" Anyways, thanks again and happy voting!!!

-Samantha1105

(P.S. If you need any ideas for your stories, I'm open and filled with tons. Don't be afraid to ask!!!!!)


End file.
